


i feel you

by lafbaeyette



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Love, Fluff, M/M, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: Watching Netflix comedy specials had become Caleb and Adam’s thing.AKAThe One Where Caleb Says ‘I Love You’





	i feel you

**Author's Note:**

> i love caleb and adam. i stan caleb michaels. 
> 
> enjoy.

Watching stand up specials had suddenly become Caleb and Adam’s thing. When Adam was in a bad place he couldn’t really focus on a movie, and they had already made it through his favorite television shows several times, but he needed something to distract him. It started after Chloe had suggested one comedian on Netflix, and they were slowly making their way through every Netflix stand up special.

The best part about it was that Caleb could feel the shift in Adam’s mood. When he got to Adam’s place he was really blue, he was feeling this kind of loneliness that was familiar coming from him, but Caleb hated feeling it through him. It made his chest tight and his throat ache from unshed tears.

As the night went on, though, the blue slowly let up. The tightness in his chest dissipated about the halfway point, and Adam was suddenly sitting much closer, snickering into his palm. Caleb threw his arm across the back of the couch, letting Adam curl into his side. These specials were just easy to watch, and always enjoyable. They’d found their favorites pretty quickly. John Mulaney was top tier comedy, right up there with Sarah Silverman. Dmitri Martin was one of Adam’s favorites, his brand of comedy was more or less just ridiculous observations, but it always left Adam doubling over with laughter.

Speaking of, Adam suddenly doubled over, laughing harder than Caleb had ever seen him, and slowly his laughter brought Caleb’s on. Before they knew it they were no longer laughing at the joke that initially set them off — this time one of Ellen’s, and not even a great joke — but at each other, and with each other.

“That... that wasn’t even that good,” Adam heaved, fully laying across Caleb’s chest by this point. “It just caught me off guard. Fuck.”

Caleb looked down, eyes gleaming at his boyfriend. He loved Adam’s smile, it always felt like a treat to get to see it like this. Adam always had that fucking smirk, and Caleb could get a laugh or a snort out of him every so often - but an honest to god, deep-bellied laugh that led to the widest, brightest smile — that was a rare occurrence. He brought his arm around Adam’s waist, pulling the boy even closer and against his chest.

“I love you, you fucking dork.” 

Adam’s grin didn’t falter as he looked up at Caleb, he barely seemed to even think before he ducked forward and caught Caleb’s lips with his own. The angle was too weird to hold for more than a minute, but it didn’t detour Adam’s actions. He quickly twisted around, until he was facing Caleb and suddenly straddling one of his thighs, and fell back into the kiss, which Caleb returned easily.

“Damn,” Caleb breathed after a few minutes. “Who knew Ellen was what got you going?”

“Shut up.” Adam shoved at Caleb’s shoulder, too gently to have any effect other than making Caleb laugh at him. He kissed him again, then paused, leaning back just enough to fully look at his boyfriend. “Did you notice what you just said?”

Caleb’s face scrunched up in confusion and all Adam wanted to do was kiss him harder, but no, this moment was important.

“That... Ellen DeGeneres... gets you off? Wait, that’s not actually true, is it? Is that something you’re... like, sensitive about, or—“

“No, you idiot,” Adam’s smile still wouldn’t fade. “You.. you said you love me.”

“Oh, yeah.” Caleb looked confused for a second longer, then panic took over his expression. “Oh, shit, was it— is it.. too soon? Shit, I- uhm- I’m so—“

“No, god, no, don’t apologize. I just... That’s just the first time you said it.”

“Oh... Yeah, I guess it was...” Caleb studied Adam’s face, he could feel that Adam wasn’t upset. In fact, he felt.. elated, and warm, and it was the same loving emotion that Caleb felt from him often. Different than when he talked about his family, something unique only to Caleb. “What’s... is that... a problem?”

“No,” Adam was still grinning. From ear to ear. “It’s the opposite, really. I just - I guess I was surprised? I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Really?” Caleb seemed even more confused, somehow. “Of course I love you. Didn’t you know that?”

“I can’t feel your emotions like you can feel mine, dummy.”

“So? I.. I never thought I was keeping it hidden that well. I love you, like, a lot, dude.”

Adam snorted. “Seriously?”

“What?”

“I love you, like, a lot, dude.” Adam mocked. “It was nice and romantic until you said that.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Caleb covered his face with his hands, but he was laughing at himself. Adam had a point.

“I love you, too, by the way. I realize I never said that.” 

“You didn’t need to.” Caleb dropped his hands, letting them find a home on Adam’s waist again. “I know. But it’s nice to hear.”

“Shut up.” Adam leaned in, kissing Caleb hard. Caleb’s chest swelled with the combined love they felt for each other, it was almost overwhelming, but damn it felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i just like imagining caleb and adam being cute and domestic and happy and just tellin each other how much they love each other all the time okay thanks for reading lemme know what ya think adios


End file.
